


When a Man Loves a Woman

by Cerise_anouk



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cheese so much cheese, F/M, Gratuitous use of song lyrics, Here there be plotholes, Misunderstandings, Romance, um what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerise_anouk/pseuds/Cerise_anouk
Summary: This was not how he had planned this going. Tilting his head back to stare up at the high ceiling he inhales a deep, gusty breath and says with hands still braced on his head, in a calm, steady voice,“I wanna rock your gypsy soul."





	When a Man Loves a Woman

“Then tell me what the fuck it _is_ Bucky?!”

“Its not—that’s not—“

He jams his fingers into his hair and gives a hard tug, eyes darting around in obvious frustration, trying to find the words, the answers, that would make this better. He has _no fucking_ clue how they’d gotten to this, this point, this degree of pissed off, this _misunderstanding_ , but he has to _fix it._ Right the fuck now. This was _not_ how he had planned this going. Tilting his head back to stare up at the high ceiling he inhales a deep, gusty breath and says with hands still braced on his head, in a calm, steady voice,

“I wanna rock your gypsy soul.”

Silence.

He tilts his head back down and looks at Darcy. Her expressive eyes are wide, and her lips, her beautiful, built for smirking lips are twisted, frozen half open, his words stopping whatever anger she’d been about to spit at him.

He waits.

“What?” it comes out a little shaky, as though her vocal chords are trying to hold onto that edge of sarcastic rage and fight the switch to disbelief.

Bucky swallows and drops his hands helplessly to his sides, never taking his eyes off of her. He’s all in now, “I wish I was a sweater, wrapped around your hips.”

For an instant hopeful understanding flashes across Darcy’s face, and her shoulders relax but then she catches herself and her eyes narrow. She’s not going to make it that easy for him.

He kind of-sort of loves her a little bit more for it.

Taking a deep breath, and praying it’ll keep his heart from crawling out of his throat, “I’ll follow behind you on rainbow road.” Licking his dry lips, Bucky runs a hand through his hair and sends a self-deprecating smile her way, “Storm clouds are raging all around my door…but if it’s not the real deal, then I don’t know it.” Closing his eyes for a moment, “His clothes are dirty but his hands are clean,” he meets her deep eyes with his, willing her to see the sincerity in them, “Stood by my side when my world was caved in,” he has to fight to say the next above a whisper, “Well I’m some stain there on your bedsheet.”

Her bottom lip gives a wobble, and her fingers uncurl from the fists she has them clenched in, “Oh, Bu—“

He shakes his head jerkily, stopping whatever she was going to say. If he doesn’t get it out right now he’s not sure he’ll ever get the nerve to again, “Let me tell you just exactly what’s on my mind. She smell like happy birthday on a Thursday,” a watery laugh escapes her, and a soft smile _finally_ curls her lips, loosening the tight muscles in his chest, “This woman moves me and I’m a mountain of a man,” tears leak out the corners of her shining eyes and he can’t keep the quiver out of his voice when he speaks the next, pulling a small black box from his pocket, “I wanna love like Johnny and June—,” he doesn’t get the rest out because Darcy launces herself into his arms and seals her mouth to his in a salty kiss that tastes like sunshine and hope and forever.

Darcy pulls back, small hands cupping his face, soul in her eyes, “Are you serious? Do you mean it? Because, Bucky—“

He cuts her off by flipping the lid open to show her the ring inside, “Wild horses couldn’t drag me away,” then she’s yanking his face back down to hers and his heart feels like it’s going to explode from sheer joy.

He’ll take that as a “hell yes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Uuuhhh…What the fuck just happened?” Tony asks as they stare at the two eating each other’s faces across the room. There’s a group of them huddled around the counter, a spot everybody naturally congregated to to watch the train wreck happening in the living room.

Steve shrugs helplessly. He’s in the same damn boat.

“Is this some odd Midgardian mating ritual?” Valkyrie asks in confusion.

Bruce pushes his glasses up, keeping his head averted and trying to act like that awkwardness isn’t happening, “I just came for some tea,” he mumbles to himself.

There’s a wet sniff and Tony snaps his head to the right, looking on in horror as tears roll down Ant-Man’s cheeks unabashedly, “That was beautiful,” Scott says in a thick voice, patting a hand against his chest and taking the tissue an equally weepy Jane hands him, “Got me right in the feels.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” the billionaire asks in disbelief, looking at the rest of them. Thor looks on dreamy eyed, chin resting on a large set of knuckles and even _Natasha_ has a soft look on her face as she shares a bag of chips with Sam, “Freezer burn spits out a bunch of nonsense and now you’re all ready to have his babies?”

“Geez man,” Sam says, pulling out some chips, a look of disappointed disgust directed at Tony, “You should be called Ironheart or something. Not a single damn romantic bone in your body. Pitiful.”

Natasha nods sagely in agreement and mock sympathy, “Poor Pepper.”

“Ex-fucking-cuse _you_ , I can romantic the pants off anybody at a hundred paces with single _look,_ flyboy,” Bruce snorts at this, and Tony shoots him a look of betrayal, “And for the record, not that it’s any of your business, I woo Pep on the _daily_. Just because I don’t have some sort of _aneurism_ that causes word diarrhea in the common room where everyone can see, doesn’t mean it don’t happen. It’s called class, _maybe_ you should all get some?”

Steve rolls his eyes at that, “Sure, Tony. Whatever you say.”

“You know what? I’m a fucking billionaire, monogamous, philanthropist. I don’t have to take this,” and he storms out of the room, on his way to find Pepper so she can tell them he brings the romance like the fucking _stud_ he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Every song I used was a romance/love song, you don't HAVE to listen to them, but why not?
> 
> Lyrics used:
> 
> “I wanna rock your gypsy soul,” Van Morrison – Into the Mystick  
> “I wish I were a sweater, wrapped around your hips,” The Avett Brothers - I Wish I Was  
> “I’ll follow behind you on Rainbow Road,” Sam Hart - Mario Kart Love Song  
> “Storm clouds are raging all around my door,” Lonnie Mac - The Man In Me  
> “But if it’s not the real deal, then I don’t know it,” Alabama Shakes - I Found You  
> “His clothes are dirty but his hands are clean,” Bob Dylan – Lay Lady Lay  
> “Stood by my side when my world was caved in, Ghostface Killah - Save Me Dear  
> “Well I'm some stain there on your bedsheet,” Paolo Nutini - Candy  
> “Let me tell you just exactly what’s on my mind,” Ray LaMontagne – You’re the Best Thing  
> “She smell like happy birthday on a Thursday,” Nujabes ft. Cise Starr - Lady Brown  
> “This woman moves me and I’m a mountain of a man,” Talib Kweli ft. Faith Evans - We Know  
> “I wanna love like Johnny and June,” Heidi Newfield – Johnny and June  
> “Wild horses couldn’t drag me away,” The Rollingstones – Wild Horses


End file.
